


A Cruel Nightmare

by reunited



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Light Angst, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Yuu comes across a dream of one of the Servants. But it feels more like a nightmare.





	A Cruel Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Atalanta is ninth.
> 
> References to the Fate/apocrypha Light Novel. : )

Yuu was sleeping a dreamless night that night.

Or she assumed it was going to be. It turned out to be a nightmare. She found herself envisioning London of the 1800s.

 _Aaaaaaand_ , of course, this was a shared dream with one of her Servants if anything were to be the case. Because she didn't dream of London that often as she’d like to think. Especially in not that much specific detail.

There was other information she got supplied to. It was the 1800s.

Yet again, with that minimal information, she couldn’t pinpoint anyone yet. Rubbing at her eyes, the sleepy Master decided to look around for any clues to figure out who's dream it belonged to.

She could make some assumptions but she'd be wrong immediately. She walked a bit and looked around.

There was one immediate thing that she noticed. There were children everywhere. These children... were abandoned, mistreated, murdered, thrown away… and headed towards someone.

Someone, not her for sure. She moved out if the way in case, but they ignored her and went for someone else. Someone that deemed more desirable to them. A scream came and Yuu ran towards the source.

What she found was terrifying. She found her Servant Atalanta surrounded by children. Did she dare call them children when they were entering Atalanta's body?

She couldn't do anything or speak. Yet, she couldn’t break contact with what she was seeing. All she could do is a whisper.

“ _Atalanta…!_ ”

Then her Servant's eyes flew open. The cat-eared woman reached her free arm out towards her.

“ _Master._ ”

Then the dream, or to say nightmare deemed more correct had ended.

The orange-haired girl woke up to the sight of Atalanta standing near her bed.

“ _What was that all about, Atalanta!?_ ”

“It's something of the past. An old memory that haunts me if anything. It's nothing to worry about.”

“But, it was something--”

“And we won't talk about it, Master.” The Archer stated, “ _Go to sleep._ ”

“Well we don't need to talk about that but we can talk about anything else…!”

Her Servant looked amused for a moment, “You never learn, do you, Master? Okay, we can talk about something else later. But right now the main priority is that you should be sleeping.”

A small smile set on the Master's face. As she fell asleep again this time no nightmares interrupted this time.

The Huntress stared at her Master finally asleep and she sighed. ‘To think she'd come across that memory from back then… it's not the most pleasant of memories, but she handled it well…’

She shook her head. ‘ _I shouldn't underestimate Master despite her being still young. She has room to grow, but definitely, she's doing well._ ’

For now, she'll watch over her every step and catch her when she falls.


End file.
